¿Acabara?
by 1312
Summary: Su ultimo año,poco despues que la llave, y otra batalla que tendran que librar... Mi primera historia en fanfiction...asi que diganme q les parece... disculpa por la ortografia realmente para eso soy muy mala...
1. Chapter 1: Rachel

Only the plot and Rachel and Lorene belong to me…. Solo la trama y rachel and lorene me pertenecen…

Rachel:

Estoy parada esperando que llegue el bus para ir al nuevo colegio, mi ultimo año y empiezo en un ligar nuevo mi mama nunca pudo tener una idea mejor. Pero tengo que entenderla la muerte de papa no a sido nada fácil para ella así que decidió q lo mejor era regresar a donde nacimos y a donde esta la abuela.

Claro pensó que íbamos a estar cómodas porque aquí nacimos al menos eso fue lo que ella nos dijo pero si no se acuerda salimos del país cuando mi hermana y yo teníamos apenas 8 meses así que podíamos recordar pero preferí no discutirle pues últimamente estaba muy sensible, así que acá estoy esperando un autobús en Angel Falls.

Mire a mi costado podía ver en la cara de Lorene que estaba tan nerviosa como yo, eso es lo bueno de tener una melliza que nunca vas a comenzar nada solo pero claro a veces también molesta un poco.

Lorene me vio y sonrió, era una sonrisa nerviosa esa que cuando algo nuevo nos esperaba a ambas me daba para animarme.

va a Salir bien- me dijo pero parecía que ella trataba de convencerse.

¿Qué puede salir mal?- le pregunte tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

Según la abuela mucho- me respondió ella

¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunte pues me estaba poniendo mas nerviosa

Bueno la abuela dijo que el año pasado empezaron a pasar cosas muy raras como que cayeron meteoritos en el colegio y hubo una invasión de unas extrañas ratas en la ciudad – me respondió ella.

No creo que pueda pasar mas de una vez – dije en voz alta tratando de animar a las dos.

En ese momento llego el autobús Lorene y yo subimos estaba lleno pues eral a ultima parada así que nos sentamos al frente del autobús.

El camino al colegio me pareció eterno pero la verdad solo duro cinco minutos, no entiendo porque teníamos que ir en autobús hubiéramos podido llegar caminando.

Cuando el autobús paro todos los chicos salieron a tropel así que Lorene y yo no quedamos esperando hasta el final. Cuando ya no quedaban casi nadie en el autobús mi hermana y yo bajamos. Después de entrar al colegio nos dirigimos hacia la secretaria donde nos recibió una secretaria con una sonrisa fingida.

¿Las hermanas Derenes? – pregunto la secretaria con un tono de cordialidad que me pareció fingido

SI- respondió Lorene

Bueno…- dijo la secretario buscando en unos papeles- aquí están sus agendas y sus horarios

¿tenemos horarios diferentes?-le pregunte mientras me desanimaba pues esperaba estar en las mismas clases que mi hermana.

Me temo que si, querida- justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, ahora llegaríamos tarde y tendría que presentarme frente a la clase, maldición.

Bueno ¿Quién es Rachel?-pregunto la secretaria su tono cordial había desaparecido a ahora solo notaba un tono de cansancio.

Yo- respondí

Bueno aquí esta tu agenda y tu horario, y cuando llegues dale esto a tu profesora.

Gracias- le respondí.

Mientras ella le daba sus cosas a Lorene mire mi horario mi primera clase era historia al menos era un tema que me gustaba y me iba bien.

Luego mi hermana y yo salimos caminando de la secretaria para dirigirnos a nuestras clases.

-¿Qué tienes primero?- le pregunté

- Calculo¿tu? – me dijo con indiferencia pues ella era bueno para eso.

- Historia- le dije y sonreí

Cuando nos acercamos al bloque "c" le desee suerte a mi hermana y despedí pues ahí era mi clase. Camine hasta el aula que me tocaba y toque la puerta mis manos empezaron a sudar estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Una señora bastante mayor me abrió la puerta tenias los ojos negros y no mostraban ninguna expresión. Su cabello también negro tenía unos cuantos pelos blancos. Le di la nota que me había dado la secretaria y espere mientras ella la leía. Luego me dejo pasar.

Guarden silencio- dijo dirigiéndose a la clase- ella es Rachel es su nueva compañera y va a acompañarlos todo el año- escuche como la gente cuchicheaba y luego me volvían a mirar.- Rachel siéntate junto a Ethan – me dijo señalando un sitio junto a un chico de ojos azueles, cuando lo mire tuve al sensación de que el día no iba ser tan malo. Luego me dirigí hasta ahí.


	2. Chapter 2:Ethan

Solo el trama, Rachel, y Lorene me pertenecen lo demás le pertenece a Marianne curley una de mis escritoras favoritas….

* * *

Ethan:

Rachel, la chica nueva se acerco hacia el escritorio. Me fije en ella tenia el pelo castaño y lo tenia un poco mas debajo de los hombros, no era lacio pero tampoco era crespo, lo tenia ondulado. Me fije en sus ojos eran grises pero cuando les caía la luz del sol se vean casi verdes. Ella me miro a los ojos y una sensación extraña me recorrió el cuerpo sin embargo ella no se dio cuenta porque me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa aunque fuera un poco forzada.

Ella se sentó a mi costado sin embargo yo evitaba volver a mirarla en cierta forma no quería tener de nuevo esa sensación pero por otra parte me moría de ganas de verla a los ojos y saber un poco mas de ella.

La clase comenzó la Sra. Grietes, la nueva profesora de historia comenzó hablarnos de la revolución francesa pero yo no podía escucharla mi mente se había vuelto perder en los recuerdos del invierno del año pasado, cuando Rochelle murió. No se como hice para acabar el colegio ese año y no se como voy a hacer para hacerlo este año al menos es mi ultimo año. Rochelle murió por mi culpa y todavía no me lo perdono como no puede evitarlo la flecha iba dirigida a mí y era mi arma. Justo en ese momento Matt voltea y me niega la cabeza, maldición ha estado leyendo mis pensamientos porque no dejan de hacerlo porque realmente me esta sacando de quicio, pero bueno en parte es mi culpa nunca fue bueno bloqueando mis pensamientos ahora menos con la muerte Rochelle. Matt me vuelve a mirar su mirada esta llena de preocupación, trato de ignorarla y vuelvo prestar atención a la clase.

Justo en ese momento la Sra. Grietes dice que trabajaremos una lectura en grupos de cuatro.

Ethan porque no trabajas con Rachel- me dice, me haba olvidado por completo que tenia a alguien sentado a mi costado, le muevo la cabeza en señal de aprobación- además con Isabel y Matt.

Si Sra. Grietes como usted quiera- le respondo

Después de un rato cuando la profesora ha terminado de hablar Matt e Isabel se dirigen a mi escritorio.

-Hola soy Isabel- le dice Isabel a Rachel con una sonrisa- y el es mi hermano Matt.

Matt le hace un gesto con la cabeza pero no me aparta la mirada. De verdad desearía que dejara de hacer eso. Dirigí la mirada así Rachel ella estaba hablando con Isabel.

Rachel¿de donde eres?- le pregunte

Nací acá, pero toda mi vida he vivido en sur América – respondió y una sombra cruzo por sus ojos.

¿Por qué regresaste? – le pregunto Matt

Por un accidente que hubo en mi familia- respondió Rachel bajando la mirada

Puede ver la cara de Matt estaba leyendo sus pensamientos debería dejar de hacer eso. Pero de pronto pude ver que una sombra paso por su cara y luego forzó una sonrisa. Sin embargo Rachel le dedico una extraña mirada pero al parecer yo fui el único que la vi

¿Eres buena en historia?- le pregunto Matt, Rachel lo miro extrañada pero igual respondió.

Bueno, no soy mala, la verdad es mi mejor curso

Igual que el de Ethan ¿verdad amigo?- dijo Matt y me dio una palmada en la espalda.

Si... creo – respondí pero Matt realmente se estaba comportando muy extraño.

* * *

Salí de la clase de historia con Matt, Isabel y Dillon. Todos teníamos una hora libre así que salimos al patio y ahí Neriah se reunio con nosotros. Nos sentamos en una apartada mesa en el patio y el sol caída sobre nosotros.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunto Isabel a Matt

¿Qué?- pregunto Matt sorprendió aun que yo ya sabia a lo que Isabel se refería

- Leíste los pensamientos de Rachel, la chica nueva- esperando una respuesta. Neriah le dedico a Matt una mirada curiosa

Bueno igual no vi nada- respondió el tratando de defenderse

No entiendo, como no has podido ver nada, no tiene la mente vacía ¿si?-dijo Dillon

No seas estupido, como a tener vacía la mente- le respondí pero el solo me dio una sonrisa.

No, me bloqueo sus pensamientos- dijo Matt

Un silencio se apodero de la mesa, todo el mundo estaba pensando en lo que acababa de decir Matt. Como pudo bloquear sus pensamientos no es nada fácil, incluso a mi me cuesta.

¿No viste nada?- le pregunto Neriah intrigada

Acaba de decir…- intento hablar Dillon

Si vi una muerte sin embargo no se de quien, pero nada mas es como si solo hubiera querido que vea eso y nada mas- dijo Matt

Estas diciendo que puedo mostrarte un recuerdo o lo que sea sin que tu vieras todo lo demás por que lo bloqueo- dijo Isabel y Matt asintió pero eso es mucho mas difícil que bloquearlos todos

Yo lo se- dijo Matt

Ella lo sabia- dije por fin acababa de recordar la mirada que Rachel le mando a Matt cuando el intentaba leer sus pensamientos. Todos me miraron.

¿ Que quieres decir?- me pregunto Isabel

Cuando Matt trataba de leerle la mente ella lo miro de una extraña manera como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, luego sonrió para ella como si supiera lo que estaba viendo Matt

¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Matt?- pregunto Dillon

Porque no se podía decir a Matt en frente de ella sino se hubiera dada cuenta que yo también lo sabia

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando era verdad había algo extraño en ella pero ¿que? Mi intuición seguiría sirviendo si la profecía ya se había cumplido.

Se lo preguntare a mi padre pero por mientras obsérvenla-dijo Matt

Y todos asintieron pero la verdad era que nadie sabia que esperar.


	3. Chapter 3: Rachel

Only Rachel, Lorene and the plot belongs to me….

* * *

**Rachel**

Salí del colegio con mi hermana, y decidimos ir caminando la verdad es que no quería ir en el bus. Mi hermana estaba escuchando música y yo estaba absorta en mis propios pensamientos. Estaba segura de que Matt había querido leerlo, no me importaba porque sabia que no lo había logrado mi papa nos enseño desde pequeñas a bloquearlos así que no había problema, pero que dirían ellos cuando se dieran cuenta que puedo bloquearlos o aun peor quienes son ellos, y si saben quienes somos nosotros.

Mi hermana me miro- Estas muy callada ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto sacándose los audífonos.

- Nada – le mentí la verdad no quería procurarla, l a mi papa le había costado tanto alejarse igual que a ella pero todavía no entiendo como no se enteraron de mi existencia, mi papa nunca me lo dijo y mi hermana no habla del tema

- ¿Estas segura? – me dijo interrogándome con la mirada

- Nada es que las clases son mas difíciles de lo que pensé y los alumnos no son nada amistosos – le dije pues a pesar de todo era verdad

- Si bueno yo también lo note, pero no te preocupes cambiara.- me dijo con una sonrisa

Caminamo un rato mas hasta que llegamos a casa. Mi mama habia salido estaba haciendo unos papeleos en su ofciana que quedaba en la casa, que ya habia instalado. Y mi abuela estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. Lorene subia al cuarto y yo me dirigio a la oficina de mi mama había decidido que hablaria con ella, siempre lo habiamos hecho asi que porque ibamos a dejar de hacerlo ahora.

Toque la puerta de la oficina y escuche la voz de mi mama diciendome que pasa, asi que entre.

- ¿Estas muy ocupada?- le pregunte

- No la verdad no, acabo de terminar- me dijo con una sonrisa - ¿por que¿que sucede¿algo malo con el primer dia de clases?

- No la verdad el primer dia de clases esuvo bastante bien - le dje y ella me sonrio- Pero tengo que hablarte de otra cosa

- ¿que pasa rach?- me dije empezando a preocuparse

- Te acuerdas de que antes que vinieramos aca, y antes que pasara lo de papá hablabamos de todo, absolutamnete todo- le dije

- Claro que me acuerdo

- ¿Aun podemos hacerlo?- le pregunte algo nerviosa

- Claro Rach, cuando quieras- me dijo mi mama con una sonrisa, la verdad es que mi mama sonrie mucho o al menos solia hacerlo ahora son medias forzadas

- Bueno pues esta bien proque nesecito hablar de mi papa, lorene, tu , yo y "ellos"- le dije a mi mama con determinacon su sonrisa se borro cuando escucho la palabra "ellos"

Justo en ese momento entro mi abuela avisando que la cena ya estaba servida. Mi mama me tiro una mirada tensa y me dijo en voz baja que hablariamos despues de la cena.

La cena fue normal mi mama supo mantener las apariencias frente a mi hermana y la abuela. Yo estaba demasiado nerviosa que la comida no me pasaba y tenia sabor a plasticoaun asi tuve que comer gran parte para que la abuela no se preocupara. Por primera vez me iban a decir loque de verdad pasaba con mi familia un secreto que me estaban guardando hacia años.

* * *

Acabamos de cenar y mi hermana se quedo secando los platos pues hoy era su turno yo me dirigi hacia la oficina de mi mama con ella. Mi mama entro y me dejo pasar luego cerro la puerta detras de ella. Se dirigio hacia el escritorio y se sento detras de el. Yo la mire y me sente en una silla que habia adelante de su escritorio asi quedamos frente a frente solo se interponia el escritorio entre nosotras. Un silencio incomodo se apodero del estudio podia ver a mi mama muy tensa y tenia la mirada fija en el escritorio. Decidi no romperlo tal vez era lo mejor despues de un rato mi mama me miro a los ojos, su mirada era diferente no era con la que nos miraba a Lorene y a mi normalmente, era la misma mirada del funeral de mi papá había algo extraño en ella. 

-Bien ¿que quieres saber?- me pregunto

- Todo - le dije con determincion estaba cansada de que me guarden secretos sobre mi familia

- Bueno pero tienes que entender que despues que sepas esto no lo podras ignorar y tal vez cambie la imagen que tienes de tu padre...¿aun quieres saberlo?

Me quede pensando realmente queria cambiar la imagen que tenia de papa. Ya no esta mas asi que nunca iba poder preguntarle todas las dudas que me quedaran ni reactificar esa imagen. Lo pense un sentimiento me enbargo el pecho era como si nunca hubiera sabido nada de mi familia, todo lo que tenia era una imagen falsa.

- Si mamá aun quiero saberlo - le dije segura ya lo habia decido y de alguna forma ya no me podia echar para atras.

- Entonces debo pedirte que no me interrumpas pues no es facil volvera contar la histora ¿entendido?

- Si mama no te interrupire.

- Bueno, tienes que comenzar por saber que tu papa no era como las otras personas, el tenia como una especie de dones para ser mas exactos poderes. Los suyos eran la invisibilidad, podia leer la mente aparte de manipularla a su antojo,nunca te preguntaste porque cuando erra chica tu papa siempre sabia lo que sentias.  
Mire a mi mama la verdad es que siempre me lo preguntaba al menos cuando era chica porq ue mientras fuimos creciendo mi papa nos enseño a bloquear nuestra mente y nos hizo prometer que simpre la protegeriamos, yo nunca lo entendi pero siempre le hice caso pues me lo pidio cuando aun era chica y con el tiempo me aconstumbre. Mi mamá me miro, y luego continuo la historia.  
"Bueno el era parte de un grupo se le podria decir que era la orden del caos, trabaja para Mandruke, lo que hacian ellos eran viajar en el tiempo para cambiar el pasado, y que el caos y su reina pudieran domina el presente. Cuando tu padre se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones, y que todo lo que habia hecho estaba equivocado dado a que el habia sido engañado, pues le habian dicho que los que peleaban contra ellos los que se hacen llamar la guardia era los malos. Bueno tu padre se dio cuenta y decidio dejarlo, justo en ese momento yo estaba embarazada y el amenazo a tu padre con matarnos a mi y a sus hijos.  
Cuando ustedes nacieron Mandruke las amenazo con matarlas asi que tu padre permanecio en la orden sin embargo cuando tu hermana cumplio 4 años demostro que habia teniado tambien esos dones a ahi Mandruke ordenos a tu padre que la entrenara para que se uniera mas tarde a la orden. Fue ahi cuando decidio que teniamos que irnos del Angels falls y asi lo hicimos. Viajamos por todo el mundo hastallegar a sur america y Mandruke nos perdio la pista.Cuando llegamos tupapá adapto tu memoria paraque no tuvieras que sufrir todo lo que lo hicistesin embargo no puedo cambiar la de tu hermana por sus poderes asi que hablamos con ella y ella nunca dijo nada

Mi mama se quedo en silencio, supuese queya habia acabado pero no podia articular palabra mi cabeza medabas vuelta, poderes, orden, guardia, viajes en el timpo. Todo parecia sacado de un libro o de alguna pelicula de ciencia ficcion. Mire a mi mama que tenia los ojos clavados en mi como si esperara alguna reaccion pero yo no sabia como me sentia era demasiado.

- ¿Algo mas?- le pregunte pues pensaba que ahora todo era posible

- Eso es todo lo que se- me dijo

- ¿ mi hermana lo sabe todo?- le dije

- Si pero desaria que no hablaras con ella de ello pue no lo hace muy bien.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas no sabia que pensar todo eso era mi familia y yo nunca lo habia conocido. Mi papa me habia cambiado la memoria como pudo hacerlo a pesar de que era por mi bien, siempre dijo que los recuerdo eran parte importante de uno. Nada parecia encajar con lo que era la realidad que yo conocia de pronto un extraña idea surgio por dentro de mi mente.

- ¿Todo esto tuvo algo que ver con la mente de mi padre?- le pregunte a mi mama algo confundida

- No lo se,la muerte de tu padre sigue siendo un misterio.- me respondio y me miro a los ojos. De pronto un extraño silencio se apodero de la sala.


	4. Chapter 4: Ethan

Only Rachel, Lorene and the plot belongs to me….todo lo demas le pertenece a marienne curley

disculpa por los errores ortograficos no son mi fuerte

* * *

**Ethan**

Me desperte algo confundido y sudando en frio. Habia tenido la misma pesadilla que me prseguia desde hace algunos meses siempre era igual pero esta vez algo en el final habia cambiado. Comenzaba cuando el estaba parado al extremo de una habitacion oscura de pronto en el otro extremo se prendia una luz y bajo ella salia Rochelle, ella le susrraba algo pero el nunca escuchaba a decir lo que ella decia, luego ella estiraba la mano y el empezaba a correr hacia ella pero nunca llegaba. Corria, y corrria, y corria hasta que despues de mucho timepo se acercaba a ella pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla una flecha dorada atravezaba su pecho. Rochelle bajaba la visto para ver la flecha luego le devolvia la mirada, una mirada vacia; despues de esta desaparecia.  
Ethan caia al piso con un dolor en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta irrompible, solo queria desaparecer. En ese momento el cuarto se iluminaba con una luz tenue y Rochelle aparecia en sus brazos palido, con una sinrisa en los labios... muerta. Despues desaparecia para siempre y escuchaba la voz de arkarian que me decia no se pueda hacer nada Ethan esta muerta... Todo se volvia negro normamente desoertaba ahi pero esa noche el sueño habia seguido...todo seguia negroy solo escuchaba la voz de Matt que decia "no lo se, ella es rara, es diferente"... esto se repetia y repetia hasta que me desperte de golpe.

Entre al baño todavia confuso por el sueño ya me habia aconstumbrado a que la pesadilla me atormente al fin siempre habia tenido algunas, ahora que nos son la de Sera son las de Rochelle. Pero estaba seguro que enla ultima parte del sueño Matt no se estaba refiriendo a Rochelle sino a Rachel la chica nueva como podia hacer apenas la conocia. ¿quien era¿como podia tener tal control sobre su mente¿por que yo no podia?...  
Sali del baño y baje a tomar desayuno. Mi papa estaba en la mesa de la cocina leyendo el periodico, cuando me sente frete a el lo dejo a un lado.  
- ¿como estas?-me pregunto

- Bien- le dije con indifernecia pues desde que Rochelle murio no me dejaba en paz con esa pregunta.

-¿seguro?...te ves un poco palido

- si estoy bien- le dije...maldicion porque no deja de hacerlo, que quiere que le diga no, no estoy bien la unica chica que he querido se ha muerto y tengo pesadillas rtecurentes con ella...solo tendrian que dejar de hacerlo.

- Ok..hijo me alegra- me dijo mi padre con una sonrisa forzada- Estuve hablando con Arkarian y me dijo que hay una chica nuevabastante"extraña" en el colegio pero no creo que sea nada igual Matt esta averiguando con su padre.

- No se papá, hay algo bastante raro en es chica pero es solo una intuicion- le dije a mi papa

-Ethan recuerda que no puedes dudar de tus instintos es uno de tus dones- me dijo mi padre muy serio

- si pero ahora que la profecia ya se cumplio... no se papa como fuera... me tengo que ir voy a llegar tarde- sali de la cocina lo mas rapido que puede luego subi a mi cuarto me asie,cogi mi mochilia y sali de la casa.

En el camino al colegio estuve pensando en lo que mi papa me dijo nunca debo desconfiar de mis instintos era uno de mis dones pero no servian solo para la proofecia y esta ya esta cumplida, entonces seguiran sirviendo, la verdad no lo sabia.Además que mis instintos me digan que tiene algo no ¿que significa¿que tiene?...no lo se... todas las respuestas a las preguntas que me hago forman otra incocnta...¿ por que?

Llegue al colegio y en una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta estaban sentados Matt , Isabel, Neriah. Me acerque hasta ellos y me sente junto a Isabel.

- ¿Hablaste con tu papá?- le pregunto Isabel a Matt

- Si-dijo este pensativo

- ¿que te dijo?- le pregunte a Matt algo interesado

- Nada en especil le me dijo que muchas personas pueden bloquear su mente sin siquiera saber de lo que estan haciendo- dojo Matt algo pensativo

- No lo creo- dije sin darme cuenta

-¿que quieres decir?- me pregunto Neriah

- Bueno cuando lo hisciste me parecio que ella se habia dado cuenta- dije tratando de que se creean esa excusa pues no queria decir que segun mis instintos habia algo "raro" en esa chica

Isabel me miro, al igual qur Neriah y Matt. Y se todo lo que puede para cerrar mi mente y esta vez lo logre

-¿Y que mas?- me pregunto Isabel pues me conocia muy bien y sabia cuando me guardaba algo

- Nada- dije algo tratando de sonar indiferente

Matt me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa, yo estaba seguro que le encanta poder leer la mente de los demas.

- Ni se te ocurra- le adverti a Matt

-¿ Que cosa ?- me pregunto tratando de sonar inocente

- No se te ocurra entrar a mi mente

- Entonces dinos que mas pasa con esa chica- dijo Matt seriamente

- No lo se, simplemente que me parece que hay algo "raro" en ella- dije

-¿Como que "raro"?- Pregunto Neriah

- No lo se...- dije tratando de explicarles- es como si mi inticion me lo dijera, como un instinto,ella tiene algo qur nosotros no sabemos.

- Ethan por que no lo dijiste antes, sabes que tus instintos son uno dee tus dones

Yo simplemente preferi quedarme callado, como decirles que ya no confio en mi instintos.

- Bueno le dire a mi padre que investigue despues de lo que me a dicho Ethan tal vez asi nos enteremos de algo- dijo Matt tratnado de cambiar de tema pero la verdad se le notaba preocupacion en la cara que estaria pensando  
En ese momento sono el timbre y cad uno se dirigio a sus clases.


	5. Chapter 5: Rachel

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen….:s

**Rachel:**

La clase de historia nunca ha estado tan aburrida y eso que es mi curso favorito. Tal vez se deba a que de chiquita mi papá era muy bueno en esta y siempre me hablaba de ella, algunas veces podías llegar a pensar que había estado en ella. Ahora entiendo porque… pero ¿como, mi mama ya no me quiere explicar nada mas cree que se demasiado y solo quiere dejar eso atrás pero siento que me esta ocultando algo importante…no se… además desde que me mi hermana llego acá no es la misma a estado hablando menos conmigo que desacostumbre, ya casi ni pasamos tiempo juntas. Aparte de eso ha hecho nuevas amigas donde las que yo no encajo, la verdad son algo raras pero no se en que forma.

Mire a la profesora de historia pero no escuchaba lo que decía estaba demasiado envuelta en mis propios pensamientos. De pronto todos los de la clase se pararon y se empezaron a agruparse, yo no tenia idea con quien me tocaba así que solo me quede sentada en mi sitio. De pronto Isabel y Matt se me acercaron. Mire a Isabel con una incógnita en la cara y al parecer esta se dio cuenta que no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en la clase.

- Somos un grupo, de nuevo, contigo y Ethan- me dijo con una sonrisa la cual se la devolví porque Isabel me había tratado bien desde que llegue hasta diría que se esta convirtiendo en mi amiga.

- Ah ¿bueno que tenemos que hacer?- le pregunte

- ¿Donde has estado toda la clase?- me pregunto Ethan con una sonrisa, lo cual era raro ya que casi nunca sonreí y se le veía medio deprimido.

- En mis pensamientos- le dije devolviendo la sonrisa

Matt me miraba pero no dijo nada no se… siento que no le caigo bien, como si yo le hubiera hecho algo. La verdad el es la razón por la que no me siento con ellos en el almuerzo, la peor hora del día. Porque Isabel era muy buena conmigo, Ethan también lo era aunque era un poco callado, bueno y estaban Dillon y Neriah la enamorada de Matt, a los cuales solo conocía por vista.

Mire a Matt este me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

- Bueno será mejor comenzar tenemos que leer todas estas separatas, para luego hacer un resumen y al final la exposición- dijo Isabel dejando demasiadas fichas en mi escritorio

- ¿Pretende que acabemos eso?- pregunto Matt algo frustrado

- Si Matt, eso pretende por eso nos puso en grupos- le dijo Isabel.

- Bueno igual nos tendremos que reunirnos pues estoy seguro que no acabaremos- dijo Ethan

- Bueno ya somos dos –les dije con una sonrisa

- Que esperamos- dijo Isabel jalando una silla y sentándose delante de mí Matt la imito y se sentó delante de Ethan.

Cada uno cogio una hoja empezó a leer, claro que no faltaba algún comentario que nos hiciera reír, a todos hasta Matt se estaba comportando como si le cayera bien talvez lo de que no le caía bien había sido simplemente una impresión mía. Así pasamos media hora y poco a poco me empecé a sentir más a gusto.

Mire a Ethan mientras leía se veía hermoso, que me pasaba con el, me atraía a pesar de ser un poco triste pero apenas lo conocía pero como no se el tenia algo especial simplemente lo sabia. Sus ojos celestes me llamaban eran tan intensos. De pronto Ethan me miro y se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto tocándose la cara como si tuviera algo

- Nada- dije mientras sentía como me ponía roja así que tire el pelo sobre la cara para que no se dirán cuenta.

Mire a Matt de reojo y el me devolvió la mirada, además no pudo evitar sonreír para si, esto hice que me pusiera mas roja aun.

Maldición, contrólate Rachel, sino Ethan y los demás se darán cuenta de que te atrae. CONTROLATE!

Volví a la lectura pero la verdad era que no sabia de lo que estaba leyendo. Volvi a mirar a Ethan, demonios porque no me puedo controlar paresco una chiquta de primaria. Esta vez nuestras miradas se cruzaron y Ethan me sonrio, me senti tan comodo como no lo hacia hace dias. Yo le devolvi la sonrisa. Mire a Matt e Isabel ellos tambien me sonrieron, no lo se sentia como si porfin ubiera encontrado mi lugar. Mire a la lectura pero no estaba leyendo senti que porfin dejaria de pasar los almuerzos en los baños del colegio pero cual era la diferencia hoy?... pense en mi hermana cuando la veia en los almuerzos con sus amigas y ella ni me miraba, sabia que mi hermana nunca habia tenido que bloquear su mente permanetemnete talvez eso le permitia ser mas sociable que yo.Que pasaria si yo dejara de bloquear mi mente? podria tener amigos de verdad por una vez aparte de mi hermana? pero le faltaria la promesa que le hice a mi papa? esas preguntas estanban en mi mente. Que pasaba si lo hacia lo hacia por solo un minuto., no se tal vez podria llegar a no tener esa barrera con los demas que siempre sentia que tenia. Eso haare, no podia ser tan malo y pro ultimo no le faltaria la palabra mi papa, por lo menos no por completo.  
Me concentre, hace años que no lo hacia era como abrir una vieja puerta. Estaba demasiado nerviosa pero nada malo podia pasar verdad? no creo que nadie entre en mi mente en un minuto por lo menos.Cerre los ojos y la barrera de mi mente se derrumbo. Me senti tan libre, espere un segudo y no paso nada. Sonrei para mi misma.

_pero es lido_

_aajjj como la odio_

_y ahora que le digo_

_miercoles de que se trataba el texto_

_entonces en la era del terror..._

_como pudo decir eso..._

_es una hipocrita y depsues dice ser mi amiga_

_alguna vez me mirara..._

_hoy sera increible...y sobre todo si va el..._

_tengo examen en la siguente hora...talvez si esttudio en el recreo_

_tengo sueño..no creo que se de cuenta si me duermo_

_hay maldicion me pica la cabeza tendre piojos..._

_es la clase mas aburrida que existe..._

_Esta muerta..._

Mire a mi costado estaba seguro que el _esta muerta_ era de Ethan pero no estaba hablando que me pasaba? no podia pensar? era como si todo s me estuvieran gritando, por que no se callan

_maldicion, se me chorreo la tinta_

_como puede ser...?_

_entonces el aparece..._

_pucha...si esta buenaza_

_no creo que voy a jalar_

_tengo que hacer la tarea de calculo_

_Arkarian me dijo..._

_como qisiera..._

_maldicion..._

No puedo mas que dejen de gritarme... Me paro y salgo de la clase corriendo...pero las voces no se callan...no me dejan pensar..hasta llegar al patio que estaba desierto...que me pasa?...no lo se.  
Llegue al patio y me sente en el piso en la esquina mas alejada posible nesecita mi mente en calma.


	6. Chapter 6:Ethan

Ninguno de los personajes de "los guardianes del tiempo" me pertenece… (Lamentablemente): s

**

* * *

**

**Gracias, por los reviews NiennaMalfloy y Mangalina-Li me alegra que les haya gustado mi fic… espero q este capitulo también les guste **

**

* * *

****Ethan**

Rachel salio corriendo de la clase, pero al parecer la profesora que estaba leyendo en su escritorio no se dio cuenta, pero que se hace es una profesora un poco distraída.  
Toda la mesa estaba callada mirando a la puerta. ¿Qué le había pasado¿Estaría bien? No pude no aguante más para y camine hacia la puerta.  
- Si ustedes** también** salen **también** serán castigados. – Al fin y al cabo la profesora si se había dado cuenta, pero no le importaba porque había dicho USTEDES. Me voltee y recién ahí me di cuenta que Matt e Isabel habían estrado atrás mío desde que me pare de la mesa  
- Ustedes no tienen que venir se meterán en problemas- les dije. Los dos me miraron luego me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, porque ellos no **tenían** que venir, no la pregunta era ¿Por qué yo tenia que ir?  
- Ella esta mal así que iremos todos-dije Isabel decidida y sabia que no podría persuadirla para que cambiara de opinión además no quería perder mas tiempo.

Salimos de la clase y bajamos al patio, ahí la vi sentada en la esquina mas alejada estaba llorando. Isabel me cogio el brazo y para de caminar y le dirigí la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte

- Esta llorando-me dije como si no me hubiera dado cuenta.

- Lo se – le respondí y seguí caminado. Ella me volvió a coger el brazo, yo me voltee

-Creo que deberíamos tener un plan antes de acercarnos mas.- me dijo, y si talvez tenia razón al final cuanto la conocíamos

- Yo tengo uno- dijo Matt, Isabel y yo lo miramos.

- desbloqueen su mente- nos dijo

- ¿Qué¿Porque?- le pregunto Isabel

- Quiero comprobar que si los instintos de Ethan son por lo que yo creo.

- Este bien – dijo Isabel- pero no se te ocurra entrar en nuestras mentes.

Caminamos así donde estaba Rachel, mire a Matt y el asintió con la cabeza. Mire no era difícil para mi desbloquear mi mente lo difícil era bloquearla. No arrodillamos frente a Rachel y la miramos. Pero ella no parecía darse cuenta. Estaba con las manos sobre las orejas como si tratara de no escuchar lo que le estábamos diciendo pero no le estábamos diciendo nada.

- Cállense por favor no digan eso, no hablen todos a la vez y no griten los escucho los escucho.- pero seguí llorando

Mire a Matt algo asustado, Matt volvió a asentir con la cabeza y me concentre en bloquear mi mente, me costo pero al fin lo conseguí. Rachel se empezó a tranquilizar pero seguía llorando, pero porque lloraba ya no escuchaba nuestros pensamientos entonces ¿Qué pasaba? Debe tener algo en su mente que la haga reaccionar así.  
Seguía llorando, se veía tan frágil, me recordaba a Rochelle pero a la vez era diferente. Isabel se acerco hacia ella y la abrazo pero las lágrimas de Rachel seguían corriendo pro su rostro. Nadie sabia que hacer hasta que se me ocurrió una idea. Le cogi la barbilla y le levante la cara hasta que nuestro ojos quedaron en viéndose. Rachel se empezo a controlar pero las lágrimas aun le corrían por la cara.

- Rachel bloquea tu mente- le dije despacio en un susurro

-N…no pue...no puedo- me dijo ella

- Si puedes- le dije y con la otra mano le cerré los ojos. Después de un rato Rachel se tranquilizo por completo.

- ¿Que me pasa?- me pregunto algo asustada, luego miro a Isabel que la seguía abrazando

- Será mejor ir con Arkarian- nos dijo Isabel a Matt y a mi.

- Vayan yendo, yo iré a buscar a Dillon y a Neriah, creo que deberíamos estar todos- dijo Matt y salio corriendo hacia el colegio

Isabel y yo nos paramos a ayudamos a pararse a Rachel, salimos hacia el colegio y caminamos hacia el bosque. Rachel no dijo nada parecía estar en otro mundo. Espero Arkarian se lo pueda explicar bien y tenga la repuesta a todas las preguntas, tanto las suyas como las mías

* * *

**1312:** Espero que le haya gustado... felices pascuas... 


	7. Chapter 7: Rachel

Los guardianes del tiempo no me pertenecen….

**

* * *

**

**Rachel:**

Camine junto a Ethan e Isabel en silencio, ellos estaban muy callados parecían metidos en sus pensamientos como yo estaba en los míos. Pude ver que nos dirigíamos al bosque pero no pregunte porque. Estaba muy confundida como para hablar ¿Cómo había escuchado todo eso¿Por que ellos sabían lo que me estaba pasando¿Qué me estaba pasando? Además de escuchar que la gente me gritaba había visto cosas y un sentimiento no podía describir. Nos metimos en el bosque y nadie decía nada, me empecé a sentir incomoda al notar que Isabel y Ethan se echaban miradas preocupadas. No lo pude aguantar todo el mundo me estaba tratando como si fuera una idiota que no merece saber lo que le pasa, era un sentimiento que lo tenia hace mucho tiempo y comenzó a crecer cuando mi mama me contó la verdad sobre mi padre.

Me pare en seco y mire hacia el frente, no pensaba avanzar hasta que me digieran que me estaba pasando. Ethan e Isabel me miraron preocupados.

- Rachel¿estas bien?- me pregunto Isabel

- NO, NO ESTOY BIEN, NO SE QUE ME ESTA PASANDO Y NADIE ME QUIERE DECIR NADA...! PUES ESTOY HARTA ¡- dije sin poder contenerme, mire a Isabel tenia una expresión de sorpresa en la cara. La verdad no era justo que me desquitara con ellos pero ya no podía más, y en ese momento los únicos que me podían dar respuestas eran ellos.

- Tranquilízate Rachel, no te vamos a hacer nada- esta vez el que hablo fue Ethan.

A la hora que le había gritado a Isabel, le había dado la espalda a este, y a la hora que escuche su voz un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, pero lo ignore.

- NO! Ethan tu no sabes como me siento, siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza y la verdad eso no me ayuda- le dije volviéndome hacia el.

- Rachel, yo se que no es fácil pero dentro de un rato te explicaremos todo- confía en nosotros.

- No Isabel no es fácil, tampoco es como si los conociera tanto para poder confiar en ustedes- le dije lo mas fría que pude, la verdad es que ellos si me daban confianza pero no sabia que pensar y no quería enredar mi cabeza mas de lo que estaba.

Isabel miro a Ethan y este asintió, no se que le habrá dicho pero el solo asintió. Yo estaba mirándolo la verdad es que no sabia que pensar, Ethan se acerco a mi y me cogio la barbilla levanto mi cara, su mirada se clavo en mis ojos, un escalofrió me volvió a recorrer el cuerpo. Su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía y sentía que me podía perder en sus ojos azules

- Rachel yo se que no es fácil, pero míranos ¿crees que te haríamos daño?- luego me soltó la barbilla y se alejo a de mi. Mire a Isabel ella me dio una sonrisa.

- No- dije respondiendo la pregunta que Ethan me había hecho.

- Bien – dijo Ethan comenzando a andar – entonces vamos.

- Ya no estamos lejos- me dijo Isabel con una sonrisa y camine a su lado.

Caminamos en silencio por alguna extraña razón sentía que todo esto tenia que ver con lo de mi padre pero no sabia de que manera, tampoco estaba segura si lo mas conveniente era contarles la historia de mi padre pues nunca había hablado de el con ninguno de ellos.

Isabel y Ethan se pararon en frente de una montaña, yo los mire extrañada. Isabel me miro como diciendo ya entenderás.

-¡ARKARIAN!- gritaba Ethan- ¡ARKARIAN!

De pronto la pared de la montaña se abrió y un extraño hombre salio a recibirnos, digo extraño porque lo era pues tenia turquesa y los ojos violentas.  
Isabel se acerco hacia el, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, esto hizo que me confundiera aun mas. Ethan habia dicho que se llamaba Arkarian y por alguna razon ese nombre me parecia conocido.Arkarian me miro y sonrio, por alguna extraña razon su sonrisa me dijo que podia confiar en el apesar de que tuviera un extraño aspecto.  
Luegose dirigi haci Ethan y le pregunto

- ¿Por que se han demorado tanto? Matt me dijo que debieron haber llegado hace un rato

- Bueno tuvimos un pequeño contra tiempo- dijo Ethan mirandome sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

- Ya veo- dijo Arkarian quien tambien volteo a mirarme- Sera mejor que entremos estoy segura de que Rachel tiene muchas dudas que aclarar.

Como sabia mi nombre?y como sabia que tenia muchas dudas que aclarar?Algo tenia ese hombre, tenia algo que yo podia sentir, me asegure de que mi mente estuviera bienbloqueada, pero habia algo que no me dejaba de preguntar porque antes habia oido su nombre.Todos entramos por la puerta y caminamos por el pasillo donde habia una spuertas y llegamos a una sala donde habian aparatos muy raros. Los mire extrañada. En la esquina de la sala habian puestos unas sillas.(n/a: la verdad es que no me acuerod si en la sala de arkarian hay sillas pero buena aca las habian puesto...). Me sente en una silla y los demas se sentaron al frente mio, sin embargo a mi costado habia otras 3 sillas como si estuvieramos esperando a alguien.

- Bien Rachel ¿que quires saber?- me pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿son de la orden?-pregunte algo asustada pues lo que mi mama me dijo no me gusto mucho. Isabel y Ethan se miraron sorprendidos sin embargo Arkarian ni hizo mas que volver a sonrier y respondio.

- No al contrario somo de la guardia- dijo.

- ¿Como sabes acerca de la orden?-pregunto Ethan sin poder contenerse. Lo mire preocupada la verda es que no sabia si decirles qie mi padre pertenecio a la orden. Justo en ese momento entraron a la sala Matt, Neriah y Dillon, y cada uno se sento en una silla.

- ¿Y que paso?-pregunto Dillon- Matt nos a contado lo que paso con Rachel pero ya se entero de todo.

- A eso ibamos Dillon - dijo Isabel.

- Pero parece que Rachel ya sabe ciertas cosas- dijo Ethan yo lo mire, no habia nada malo en sus ojos simplemente estaba sorpredido de que yo supiera cosas sobre la orden.Decidi quedarme callada y mirar al piso.

- Rachel tendras que contarselo- dijo Arkarian con paciencia- igual se iban a enterar.

- ¿Tu lo sabes?-pregunte sorprendida.

-.Si lo se y me parece raro que no te acuerdes de mi Rachel.- me dijo

-Entonces ya te he visto antes verdad- le dije pues sabia que habia escuchado su nonbre en algun otro lugar.

- Si una vez, cuando fui a tu casa y estoy seguro que si desbloqueas tu mente sera mas facil deque te acuerdes.

- No la voy a desbloquear Arkarian, lo siento no puedo.

- Muy bien como tu quieras pero en algun mometo tendras que hacerlo, pero primero cuentales a los demas como es que sabes acerca de la orden, si es necesario yo te ayudare. - en ese momento mire a los demas todos se habian quedado sorprendidos por la conversacion que acababa de tener con Arkarian. Mire al suelo y tome, aire talvez en ese era el momento de resolver todas las dudas que me quedaban.

- Bueno-comenze la verdad no sabia que decir pues mi madre me lo habia contado todo hace muy poco- mi padre murio hace unos meses, la verdad aun es uun misterio su muerte, pero siempre supe que el y mi familia me ocultaba algo. Hace poco le pregunte a mi mama lo que me habian estado ocultando desde que yo era chica, y ella decidio que era el momento de que yo supiera la verdad. Sobre todo porque habiamos regresado y talvez asi pudiera entar mas prevenida por si alguna cosa estraña llegaba a aparecer. - Tome aire no se si podia continuar desde que mi mama me lo habia dicho no lo habia comentado con nadie, normalmente lo habria hecho con mi hermana pero ella ultimamente estaba muy alejada.

- No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con la oder- dijo Dillon

- Dillon dejala terminar de hablar- dijo Neriah. Yo la mire y ella me sonrio para darme animos.

- Mi papa fue parte de la orden, creo que fue un mienbro importante para ella pero la verda no estoy segura, sin embargo cuando nosotras nacimos quiso deajarla pero no lo dejaron salir tan facilmente y lo amenazaron con hacernos daño a mihermana y a mi asi que el pernacio en ella, pero mi hermana empezo a mostrar que tenia poderes y la orden se empezo a interesar por ella, fue ahi cuando mi papa se dio cuenta que no nos iban a dejar en paz y decidio dejar Angel Fall, y viajamos por todo el mundo hasta que la orden nos perdio la pista, y no quedabamos en sur ameriaca, sin embargo yo no recuerdo nada de esto ya que mi papa era capaz de modificarla memorias de las personas yhaci lo hizo conmigo,pero con mi hermana no pudo ya que ella tenia poderes y sus poderesse lo impedian. - termine porfin lo habia soltadome sentia tan libre pero a la vez no sabia como iban a reaccionar ellos.

- Lo siento- djo Neriah mirando al piso.

- Por que? tu no has hecho nada- le pregunte pues no entendia por que ella me pedia disculpas.

- Fue Mandruke, el encargado de persegurilo verdad?- me pregunto mirandome a los ojos.

- Si creo que si, algo asi dijo mi mama- dije sin entender por que se estaba disculpando,

- Lo sinto, siento todo lo que mi padre te hizo pasar- dijo Neriah. Su padre como que su padre, me acaban de decir que no pertenecian a la orden tal vez me habian mentido, maldicion creo que habia metido de pata hasta el fondo, me pare de la silla no pude evitarlo.

- Rachel sientate- me dijo Arkarian

- NO! me dijeron que no pertenecian a la guardia me mintieron- dije empezando a irme pero Ethan me habia cogido el brazo impidiendo que me vaya. Ese extraña sensacion me volvio a recorrerel cuerpo.

- Rachel no entiendes, pertenecemos a la guardia , el papa de Neriah fue Mandruke pero ella no pertece a la orden sino a la guardia sino no te estaria pidiendo perdon- dijo Isabel.

La mire a los ojos tenia razon si Neriah perteneciera a la orden no me estaria pidiendo perdon por lo que hizo su padre al fin y al cabo no era su culpa.Me sente en mi silla y Ethan se volvia a sentar en la suya.

- Lo siento- les dije a todos, despues mire a Neriah que me seguia mirando- Disculpa Neriah no queria reaccionar haci el problema es que todavia sigo confundida, toda a pasado muy rapido. No te preocupes tu no tienes la culpa de lo que hizo tu papa ni yode lo quehizo el mio.- le dije con una sonrisa la cual ella me devolvio.

- Bueno nesecito que me hagas un favor, necesito que desbloquees tu mente- me dijo Arkarian

- No puedo no lo hare, no voy a volver a escuchar esas voces- le dije a Arkarian

- No te preocupes Rachel no lo haras, todos bloquearemos nuestras mentes. - dijo Matt

-Esta bien- diej cerre los ojos y desbloque mi mente.

- Bueno-dijo Arkarian - alguien que desbloque su mente para ver si Rachel puede leerla.

- Yo lo hare- dijo Neriah

_Rachel bienvenida al grupo espero que podamos ser amigas. _Senti lla voz de Neriah en mi cabeza . Luego se callo, estaba casi segura que habia vuelto a bloquear su mente.

- Gracias Neriah, yo tambien- le dije en voz alta.

- Osea que es una vidente de la verdad- dijo Dillon

- Si asi es - dijoArkarian- y estoy seguro de que tiene otros poderes solo abra que esperar a que aparezcan

- ¿Cuales son sus poderes?-les pregunte mienstras volvia a bloquear mi mente.

- Bueno mi poder es la curacion y tambien tengo visiones- dijo Isabel- y Arkarian tambien es vidente de la verdad aparte de ser mi alma gemela- termino y despues le dio un beso a Arkarian, puede ver que Matt miraba al piso tuve la sensacion de que sentia un poco incomodo de ver a su hermana besandose con alguien- AHHH me olvidaba ninguno de los dos envejesemos.

- Yo puedo mover los objetos con la mente y soy ilusionista- dijo Ethan con una sonrisa

- Yo tengo super fuerza- dijo Dillon

- Bueno...-intendo decer Matt- yo...soy...

- El es inmortal al igual que yo- lo interrumpioNeriah- pero creo que aun no se acostumbra a la idea.Y tambien es mi alma gemela- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy Rachel sera mejor que vayas a casa antes de que tu mama se precupe por ti- dijo Arkarian- ¿Quien puede acompañarla?

- Yo ire- dijo Nariah

- Y yo- dijo Isabel.

- Una pregunta Arkarian-le dije

.-Si que pasa Rachel

- ¿Cuando te vi?-le pregunte

- Yo ayude a escapar a tu familia- dijo con una sonrisa- si buscas en tus recuerdos estoy segura que lo encontraras.

Me dirigi hacia la puerta y Neriah e Isabel me siguieron despues de despedirse de sus almas gemelos (n/a: almas gemelas, novios, enamorados, como los quiera llamar). Salimos al bosque y caminamos hacia mi casa.

* * *

Disculpen si me demore mucho con este chapter lo que pasa que en el cole me tienen bastante ocupada asi que disculpenme por adelantado si me demoro tambien con el otro... bueno espero que el chapter les haya gustado... 


	8. Chapter 8: Ethan

Los personajes no me pertenecen….y yo no gano ningún tipo de beneficio escribiendo esta historia.

* * *

Hikari Katsuragi: Gracias por el review me alegra que te allá gustado… y bueno estoy pensando la idea que me diste pues me gusta…buena gracias espero que tambien te guste este chapter.

**Disculpen por la demora en actualizar lo que pasa es que en el colegio me están explotando eso debería ser ilegal pero bueno antes que comience a irme del tema acá esta el capitulo 8 es algo corto… bueno es realmente corto…pero… espero que les guste….**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Ethan**

En la sala de Arkarian nos quedamos Dillon, Matt, Arkarian y yo. Arkarian se volvió a sentar en las sillas a si que supusimos que la conversación no había terminado y nos sentamos en las sillas respectivas.

Un silencio embargo la sala, cada uno estaba en vueltos en sus pensamientos mientras tanto yo pensaba en Rachel esa chica tenia algo, pero no sabia que, en cierta forma me recordaba tanto a Rochelle sin embargo no sabia si eso era realmente bueno…total ella había muerto.

- El entrenamiento de Rachel comenzara mañana- dijo Arkarian sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Quién la entrenara?-pregunto Dillon con una sonrisa seguro estaba esperando ser el.

Arkarian se quedo callado un momento después hablo.

-Ethan tu la entrenaras- me lo era de esperar pero tenia una duda en mi cabeza si ya casi no confinaba en mis poderes podría enseñarle a Rachel a confiar en los suyos- Si podrás Ethan- dijo Arkarian supuse que otra vez me había olvidado de bloquear mi mente es que a veces me cuesta tanto.

- Solo Ethan?- volvió a preguntar Dillon

- No- dijo Arkarian- Isabel lo ayudara, por cierto quiero que estén atentos, esa familia tiene mucha mas poder de lo que esperan.

Todos no quedamos en silencio.

- Su padre trabajaba para la orden ¿verdad Arkarian?- pregunto Matt

Arkarian soltó una sonrisa- Si pero solo al principio, después se unió a la guardia que lo mantuvimos de espía en la orden.

- ¿A si que en realidad era de nuestro bando?- dijo Dillon

- Si lo era.

- Arkarian una pregunta ¿para que quieres que la entrene si la profecía ya se cumplió?- pregunte algo intrigado pues la verdad es que mi papa estos últimos días ha estado ocupada haciendo trabajos para la guardia.

-Eso era lo otro que les quería hablar, después se lo contaran a las chicas, la esfera ha vuelto a girar y hemos escuchado rumores de que alguien a tomado mando en el inframundo.

Todos nos quedamos callados, eso significaba que las cosas iban a volver a comenzar a caso esto no acabaría nunca. El problema es que ahora no sabemos contra que nos enfrentamos y cuales son las reglas del juego.

- Eso significa que pronto se abrirá otro portal- dije por fin.

- Si pero aun no estamos seguros cuando.

- La fortaleza ya esta terminada verdad?- pregunto Dillon

- Si la acabaron hace unos días-dijo Matt.

- Buenos chicos ya se tiene que ir, esta empezando a hacerse tarde- dijo Arkarian.

Los tres nos paramos y caminamos hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ethan!- me llamo Arkarian yo me di la vuelta.

- quédate un minutó quisiera hablar contigo-

Arkarian se arco hasta Ethan y le puso la mano en el hombro luego lo miro a los ojos.

- Ethan este entrenamiento será bueno para los dos, te ayudara a volver a confiar en tus poderes.

- Lo se pero no estos muy seguro de poder entrenarla

- Si podrás creedme lo se.

- Es guardiana de la verdad…ese es su único poder?

- SI es guardiana de la verdad pero ese no es su único poder no lo creo su familia era muy poderosa intenta tirarle un piedra en los entrenamientos y fíjate que pasa tal vez heredo una de los poderes de sus abuelos

- Sus abuelos tambien pertenecían a la guardia?- pregunte algo sorprendido

- SI tambien pertenecen pero ya no están tan activos aunque de vez en cuando nos hacen favores.

- Y su hermana?

- Su hermana… no me temo que no…

- Crees que pertenezca a la orden?

- La verdad es que no lo se espero que no por el bien de las dos.

- SI lo hiciera afectaría mucho a Rachel- dije sin poder contenerme, ella no me lo había dicho simplemente lo sabia era como si entre ella y yo abría una conexión diferente pero eso era imposible.

- Si lo haría- dijo Arkarian sonriendo aunque yo no sabia porque

- Arkarian Rachel tiene algo diferente, no se algo me lo dice.

- Si lo tiene- dijo sonriendo- pero será mejor que te vayas esta anocheciendo.

- Arkarian quien crees que este en mando del inframundo?

- La verdad no lo se pero hay que estar preparados pues estamos jugando con reglas que desconocemos. Así que estate atento-

- Lo estaré- dijo y salio caminado por el bosque.

Así que volverían las misiones una parte de mi estaba feliz pues disfruto mucho de estas pero desde la muerte de Rochelle no he ido a ninguna y no se si será lo mismo. Otro sentimiento que rondaba por mi cabeza era quería que fuera mañana para comenzar el entrenamiento… pero porque? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

Llegue a mi casa y cene con mis papas luego subía mi cuarto y me eche en la cama poco después todo se fue oscureciendo.

* * *

Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado… yo se que es un toque corto pero en el próximo capitulo Rachel tendrá una conversación con su hermana que le revelara ciertas cosas y claro como olvidarlo el comienzo de los entrenamientos. Intentare ignorar a los explotadores de gente es decir mi colegio y no demorarme tanta para subir el próximo capitulo… 


	9. Chapter 9:Rachel

**Disculpen que me demore tanto se me junto los exámenes del colegio con los entrenamientos de volley…bueno acá esta el capitulo espero que les guste**

**

* * *

**

**Rachel:**

Llegue a mi casa acompañada de Isabel y Neriah que me dejaron en la puerta. Algo no me dejaba tranquila como era todo esa historia de mi padre? De mi familia? Sabía que tenía que hablar con mi hermana y lo más pronto posible. Entre a mi casa y todo estaba oscuro exceptuando el estudio donde se podía escuchar el ruido de la televisión prendida. Entre y vi a mi hermana sentada en el sillón viendo tele a penas se percato de mi presencia se volvió hacia mi. En su mirada había algo que yo nunca había visto, en sus ojos verde agua se veían molestos un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo.

- Mamá y la abuela han salido- me dijo con indiferencia - no tardaran en llegar.

- Esta bien- le dije y ella se volvió a la televisión

- Lorene

- ¿Qué pasa Rach?- me pregunto con una cordialidad fingida, algo que había escuchado mucho en los últimos días en la voz de mi hermana, especialmente cuando hablaba con mi abuela.

- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunte, no sabia que mas preguntarle mi hermana había cambiado tanto desde que llego, no había vuelto hacer la misma desde el primer día de clases.

Lorene se para y se puso al frente mío, por un momento apareció la antigua Lorene mi querida melliza que siempre trataba de protegerme.

- Eres tan ingenua Rach- me dijo y me abrazo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Mi hermana soltó una sonrisa como si estuviera viendo a una pequeña que le preguntaba de donde salían los bebes.

- Por que no sabes lo que esta pasando.

- ¿esta pasando algo?- pregunte pues no entendía nada y el tono con el que había dicho la última frase era algo extraño un tono que no llegaba a descifrar.

- Bueno esta a "punto" de pasar- se corrigió

- Tengo algo que decirte- le dije haciendo que mi hermana levantara la ceja pero no la deje hablar- se lo de papa.

- ¿Qué sabes?- me pregunto su tono de voz había cambiado completamente y su mirada había vuelto hacer la misma que encontré en el sillón.

- No mucho, lo que mama me pudo decir que mi papa perteneció a la orden y que cuando trato de salirse no lo dejaron es por eso que nos tuvimos que mudar, a que tu y mi papa tienen poderes- le dije sin dejar que ella hable.

- Es verdad pero no del todo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mi papa trato de salirse de la orden pero después decidió volver y no había ningún problema en que estuviera en otro país, sino mejor les daba sienta ventaja. Pero claro mi mama no se entero de esta última parte.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes tu?- le pregunte no podía creer que mi papa había vuelto a la orden era imposible menos si había pertenecido a la guardia pero decidí no decir nada pues algo extraño había en la mirada de mi hermana, ya no era la misma

- Me lo dijeron, y no preguntes quien, no te lo diré- me dijo

- ¿Estas en la orden?- le pregunte esa pregunta era una que me había estado carcomiendo desde que la conversación se inicio.

- Siempre tan perspicaz mi querida hermanita- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pero mi mama me dijo que la que dirigía la orden había muerto?- pues eso era lo que me habían dicho.

- Y si…esta muerta.- dijo con indiferencia.

- Entonces como la orden pues seguir?- le pregunte no entendía nada pero sabia que mientras mas información tenia era mejor…talvez esto le serviría a Arkarian

- Por que tantas preguntas hermanita, hablas como si estuvieras en la guardia- me dijo mi hermano quien no nota lo tensa que me ponía- pero imposible, tú solo eres una pobre victima en medio de todo esto

- ¿Por qué estas en la orden?- le pregunte pues no entendía como alguien podía estar en la orden y yo estaba segura que mi papa no había regresado, lo hablaría con Arkarian.

- Por venganza Rachel, la guardia asesino a nuestro padre.- me dijo y su mirada se volvió más dura que de costumbre. Sus ojos parecían hechos de hielo.

No podía ser, eso era imposible, pero si era verdad significaba que Arkarian, Ethan, y todos los demás eran asesinos. Y ellos sabían que yo tenía poderes talvez pensaban usarme pero como…y para que…no sabia que pensar era como si todo lo que en unas horas había entendido se me venia encima. Había una posibilidad de que hubiera revelado más de la cuenta cuando estuve con ellos.

Mi hermana me leyó la confusión de la cara.

- Tranquila yo me vengare por las dos- me dijo mi hermana sacándome de mi mundo-solo te pido un favor.

- ¿Cuál?

- No pares con la basura con los que estas parando, necesito que te alejes, no te quiero en medio de todo esto.

- ¿ellos son de la guardia?- le pregunte haciéndome la que no sabia nada en ese momento di las gracias ha que pudiera bloquear mis pensamientos pues sino mi hermana los estaría leyendo

- No puedo decírtelo pero no te separes de ellos simplemente trata de no meterte cuando dicen algo extraño ok?

- Esta bien lo haré- le dije- no me separare de ellos porque sospecharían pero tratare de no meterme cuando hablen de cosas extrañas.

-Gracias hermanita era lo que necesitaba sino no iba poder hacerlo pero no te preocupes tenemos una ventaja ellos no saben que las reglas han cambiado-dijo esto y me dio una de las sonrisas que antes daba sin embargo yo ya no sabia que pensar era posible que ellos hubieran matado a mi padre y me hubiera aliado con el bando equivocado…pero porque mi hermana había cambiado tanto…. Creo que lo mejor será mañana tratar de evitarlos por un rato…simplemente para pensar.

En ese momento que llegaron mi mama y mi abuela, mi hermana dijo que iría a la casa de una amiga a hacer un trabajo y que dormiría allí. Eso me dio calma pues sabia que cuando dormía mi mente era venerable. Sin embargo mi abuela la miro con cara de preocupación era posible que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando? Pero como me preguntarle si no lo sabia la metería en todo este lió y ella si estaría al medio, y yo no podría hacer nada. MI abuela me miro y me dedico una sonrisa pues se dio cuenta que yo hacer rato que la estaba mirando.

- Rach¿quieres preguntar algo?- me dijo como si supiera todo lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.

- No nada- le respondí y fui hacia mi cuarto, pues necesitaba pensar.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno espero que el capitulo les haya gustado en el próximo sabrán las reacciones de la guardia al encintrar el extraño comportamiento de Rachel y ella por fin sabrá de que lado estar.**


End file.
